Forged Marriage
by Analatelle
Summary: She only wanted to become ordinary. So why the hell did it come to marrying somebody she haven't met? Damn her crazy grandpa. Rated T for occasional swearing.
1. Escaping From Home

**Desclaimer: I don't own GA.**

Chapter 1: Escaping from home

It was Saturday, and for a person like me who's got everything but nothing, it wasn't going to be a fun weekend, only a disastrous end. The reason behind my severe head ache and stress? Was all because of my supposedly loving grandpa who, all my life gave me everything I asked for. But now, he wants me to marry some rich, bratty, spoiled kid who I never once met before. And to hell with it.

I packed my things. My undergarments, clothes, some money, my uh…womanly needs and everything I needed. I packed quite a bunch but all of it miraculously fitted on a medium-sized bag, which I could fortunately carry around without it hindering me if ever I had to run fast.

I tip-toed around the house and dammit! Why did our house have to be so big? My grandpa always loved to make everything grand so I guess I should have expected problems like this to occur before I even decided to run away. I'll have to sneak around much longer than I planned, and without being seen. I glanced between the kitchen and the living room, trying to decide whether the maids or somebody was there since the two rooms faced each other and I'd be a dead meat before I even step out of this house.

I scanned around once more and carefully made my way to the door, walking a bit faster when I saw my maid, Anna, preparing tea in the kitchen. I sighed in relief when I successfully made it on the other side of the door without anyone noticing.

I saw no guards when I sneaked from the corners of the house and yelped in surprise when something touched or rather licked my legs. Bruno, the larger-than-most Doberman, wagged his tail behind me, staring at me expectantly and shoving his large head against my hand, wanting to be petted. I watched him sadly and hugged him. It was a good thing that the maids always make Bruno have a bath everyday despite the dog's obvious hatred of water getting into his skin.

"I'm gonna miss you, Bruno." I whispered sadly. Whether he knew what I was talking about or not, I didn't know, but when his ears flopped down and whimpered, I figured he knew I was going away. I had to thank myself for befriending the large sweet thing because I would've been caught by the guards if Bruno barked loud enough to tell the whole world what I was planning to do or actually doing. I told Bruno to stay on the hidden spot we were at (it was his post) in case he decides to follow me and confuse the guards as to why the large dog moved from his usual sitting spot and that would cause a lot of suspicion.

When I peeked towards the gates, I immediately turned to run to the opposite side of the house, I should have known that I won't be marching in the front gates without getting dragged back by 20 or 30 guards posted in front of the main gate.

I reached the back of the house panting, I didn't expect the whole grounds to be packed with patrolling guards and my heart sped up every time I thought they'd spotted me, but it worked out eventually. I praised my sneaking skills and smiled with triumph when I faced the tall iron fence with sharp spikes on top. I had a bit of a problem getting the bag to the other side but with one more of my desperate pushes; I managed to drop it on a bush. Without a second of hesitation, I climbed the fence and found it too easy; maybe I had talents I didn't know about. I silently thanked my agility when I got on top. My problem now was getting down. I tried to find the courage to jump but I paled when I realized that would probably break my legs even if I successfully land on my feet. I breathed in and out then breathed my last deep breath before I made myself fall towards the thick bushes and waited for a huge impact. Thankfully, I had a soft landing in thick and not-so-soft bushes. I immediately managed to hide inside the bush panting.

I regained myself and took out my Iphone, then called the one person I could trust more than my own family.

"Hello? Hotaru? I ran away from home and I need your help. I'm at a bush behind the mansion. Bye." I hanged up before she could ask questions. I couldn't risk being found out because of the GPS on my phone so I threw it somewhere far away. I really didn't want to but I had to. What's the point of safely burying the phone beside me? Anna would know what was happening in about five more minutes. I just wish Hotaru can get here on time.

I patiently waited at the bush, sitting uncomfortable on the wet ground. In about 15 minutes of sitting sore and almost leaving the spot, I saw a car I recognized and when it stopped right in front of me, I hopped in without delay.

"You could have saved yourself, not to mention me, the trouble if you hadn't announced to the whole mansion that you were going to run away if your grandfather would still force you to marry."Hotaru said, looking very annoyed, I think I knew why, I hanged up before she could have her say. I shrugged.

"Couldn't help it, I was so angry I wanted to pull someone's hair out. Thankfully, I didn't." I flexed around the car to stretch and sat comfortably beside Hotaru, snuggling beside her.

Hotaru dropped her annoyed expression, sighing and let me embrace her arm. I smiled. She was probably in a good mood now if she didn't shout at me for hugging her when I was sticky andsmelled of sweat.

We sat in a comfortable silence while I thought hard about what my grandpa would do when he would finally catch me. I was sure he'd lock me up in my room for a month and never let me out of the stupid mansion for a year but who knows? Maybe he'd do something more extreme and terrible. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hotaru?" I called. Hotaru knew why I didn't want to be engaged, much less get married. I mean come on! I'm only 17! If I get married now, how am I supposed to live in a temporary normal life? I always wanted to be a normal girl, being able to work for my own money and become independent on my own and also having 'normal' friends. The problem was, my grandpa never understood me when I only wanted to be an ordinary girl even if it was only for a while. Sure, I am pretty happy with my life and my grandpa wants the best for me and gives me the best. Hell, I've been spoiled rotten by him. This was the exact reason why I wanted 'normalcy' and a bit of independence, I didn't want to be so full of myself. When I told grandpa my reasons, he just got angry and told me I was being foolish and ridiculous. Now he thinks that my 'childish' wish would be 'fixed' if I get married and settle with somebody I haven't met. How ridiculous was that?

"What?" she turned to me and gave me a cup of tea with her other hand. I took the cup, thanking her when she sipped her own tea, how she managed to prepare it with me sticking to her like glue and where it came from, I didn't want to know. I looked at her seriously.

"I just want to work somewhere like everybody else. Other girls in our class are working part time and talking about it every day, I want to be like that too. It's that simple but am I really being too selfish with this?" I questioned her, head looking down and voice barely audible but I knew Hotaru heard me since she let me snuggle closer to her.

"If you're asking me to answer seriously, then yes, you are awfully being selfish and if other people heard you, especially those who are working seriously for living while still studying, they'd eat you alive." She answered bluntly and I somehow became depressed. I silently thanked Hotaru for being honest with me but quickly realized that she had always been like this, never lied to me just to make me feel better, but then again, if she did lie to me, it would had to have a very good reason.

All my life I was given everything I asked for. I wasn't exaggerating when I said I was spoiled rotten. There were several times when I glanced at something for about 3 seconds and when I got home I would be surprised to see it inside my room and it felt so… so wrong… it wasn't my money so how come I'm the one using it? This was one of the many reasons why I wanted to grow up fast and become my parent's heir to the company so that I can freely use it or even waste the money I worked hard for. Another reason was because I was fed up on acting so formal in front other people, even in front of my own classmates. I never got to play something as simple as hide-and-seek, I could only watch other children my age have fun with _anyone _when I was young. Of course I had Hotaru by my side since we were only 'hatchlings' but that didn't mean she or we could be allowed to play freely. My parents were never strict, they would have left me alone to what I wanted to do but my grandpa would never allow me of what he called "absurd games" that children played. Don't get me wrong, I love my grandpa but sometimes, or most of the times, he was being too strict and picky. I sighed when I realized I've been thinking too much to not notice when the car stopped because of traffic.

"I'm that bad?" I asked her again, still feeling a bit sad. She frowned and I guess her patience didn't last because she cringed her nose and shoved me away.

She began to search for something; probably a handkerchief before speaking. "Yes. But you deserve a little freedom for you stable obedience, that is, until now. So stop moping around and smile you idiot."

I smiled and sat as far away as possible from Hotaru.


	2. Starvation And Gift

**Folks! First of all, to ****Crimson Rose Blooms ****and ****bellward13****, thank you so much for reviewing and for your support! And I'm so sorry, I didn't have the time to answer your reviews. I had a nasty fever just a few days ago and it caused me to be absent from school for two whole days! What's more, those two days I missed were the days we had our examination T^T. **

**Anyways, this story and the other is different and I hope readers would like this chapter too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Starvation and Gift

I'm hungry. And much to my annoyance, the traffic was just too bitchy to let me fill my stomach with food. Hotaru and I couldn't possibly eat lunch in a comfy restaurant to eat perfectly delicious meals if the traffic still goes on now, would it? What a dilemma.

I was annoyed and I needed to satiate my stomach so I can stop its endless complaining. Thankfully, Hotaru asked me what I wanted to do, before I voiced out all my complains about this two-hour on-going traffic.

"Right now, I want all shrimps I can get to my stomach," I said sarcastically then sighed.

"I want to have my own apartment and a job, could you arrange it for me?" I asked, adding a 'please' and tried to make my face as pitiable as it can be, though it can be hard when I'm literally 2 meters away from Hotaru and was about to die of starvation. I don't understand why people say that hungry people always know when they're hungry when their stomach growls, mine doesn't, at least it didn't right now.

I was intent on making Hotaru get me an apartment and a job because personally, even if I wanted to do the normal thing – getting a job – I didn't know how. When I say how – I mean I don't know how to 'get' a job, I suppose you only need to beg the owner in front of the store to work but I normally don't see people doing that in the streets so really, I'm not sure. There was a time when I overheard my classmate say something about having to do a ridiculous dance or something to make the judges like her in an audition, and I didn't even know what it was about. Did teen age girls and boys have to know how to dance to do work? I really didn't know how to get a damned job and god knows how embarrassing that would be if I voiced it out. I'd surely feel _very_ insignificant, feeling that I was all bark and no bite. And I don't want that. Making Hotaru find a job for me would be the most embarrassing thing for me yet but I have no choice for the matter.

Hotaru suddenly looked agitated.

"That's not a problem but are you planning on making me pay for your rent?" she narrowed her eyes on me. Hotaru had always been rich but for some sick reason, she couldn't seem to let one little coin to stray out of her hands. This scared _and_ amused me to no end.

I smiled and answered.

"You don't need to worry about losing any money. I have my own cash for my rent, thank you very much." I declared. I almost laughed when she huffed and looked away, muttering something I couldn't quite understand, probably mumbling about how thankful she was for not spending a penny. Frankly, I was never safe from my money-hungry best friend even if we were as close as blood sisters.

I figured Hotaru knew I was hungry by now because she stared longingly at the crab brain pictures she strangely pasted above our heads. She's probably as hungry as I am now.

For the moment, I regret not eating before sneaking out of the house. I should have at least grabbed a dozen of my favorite shrimps and eat it along the way. A little bit of chicken would be nice right now. I must be going insane because my stomach is hurting too much for me not to think about food. It was only the first day I've run away from home and here I am dying because of hunger.

We waited for the traffic to stop but the damned thing got even worse. It was already three! And we hadn't had lunch yet! I was about to complain but stopped when Hotaru suddenly shoved a small box towards my hand. I stared at her in disbelief. She would never waste money except absolutely necessary (like social birthdays, weddings and such). When I was about to say something, I was, for the second time, interrupted by a noise. Finally! A growling stomach! Just what I need, really!

Ignoring the noise, I grabbed the small box, warily eying on Hotaru for possible pranks or something alike. I carefully and slowly opened it, and then was utterly surprised. My mouth was probably matching a big O and gaping like a fish but I didn't care. Not when I was given a mini iPhone! I could see a glistening white iPhone, one that would have matched my previously thrown phone if it weren't one-fourth of its actual size. I tried to see whether it had a camera and whether the apps or Icons were also miniaturized, surprisingly it did have a cam and had not-so-miniaturized apps, it was simply gorgeous and devastating! I tried to remove my gaze on the phone to say something to Hotaru. I tried to say _something_ but I found myself stammer something unintelligent.

"Wow!" I finally said.

"This is Amazing! Look at this! This is a tiny-sized Iphone I have ever seen except for that one time I dreamed about it! When did you buy this? I've never heard of this before. I mean, I should have! Since I always look out for apple gadgets and basically drool over them. And where did you even get it? Are you seriously giving this to me? I'll never give it back, just so you know." I ended up shouting and fussed over it. I seriously need to take my medication because I think I'm hallucinating and just imagining things! I barely had to look at Hotaru to know she was frowning and getting annoyed by the minute. I really needed to calm down but hey, I can't help it, I'm a major fan of apple and it's just me being noisy.

"Shut Up!" Hotaru snapped. My mouth instinctively closed then we became quiet for a good minute or two.

"…..can I ask you something?" I asked. My eyes narrowed at Hotaru.

"You just did." She hissed.

"Is there anything in that head of yours that you're planning? There must be _something_."

"What gave you that idea?" she asked, supposedly genuinely curious.

"Well, for one, I know you too much to know that there's something going on for you to give me something. Two, you would never, ever buy or waste money just for nothing." I said. The list could still go on but I'd rather want answers than make Hotaru mad.

"One, I didn't buy that, I made it. Two, it's none of your business. If two is not to your liking then three, I'm simply giving you a gift so get over it and accept it, you can give it back if you don't want it." Hotaru clearly stated, that sentence just made it clear to not mention it again. Great.

"Well, how'd you know I didn't have one? I mean the phone." I asked. I don't remember telling her about what I did to my poor iPhone.

"You probably threw it somewhere because of the GPS." She said. I wanted to shout 'Bingo!' but was afraid to make another sound, she seriously looked scary, the hunger was undoubtedly making her already bad mood, worse.

"If you dare to lose or break that phone, I promise to let you suffer and forcefully marry you to a sod who looks like shit and never regret a thing." She said menacingly. I shrink back, not saying anything. I tend to lose things that I don't want to lose and paid the price for each and every one of them. I only hope my luck would be different this time cause Hotaru will do what she promised to do if I do break or lose the phone. As much as I am happy to have the gift, I can't seem to help but think that this gift is a curse from wherever hell it came from.

* * *

**Silent readers, I hope you at least liked the story enough to be on watch for the next one.**

**To ****bellward13****, I hope you weren't too disappointed about Natsume not showing up on this chapter. Believe me, I didn't plan all this .**

**I think the story is too slow-paced, but I can never be one to judge right? Please tell me about what **_**you**_** think!**


	3. New Home

**Thanks to ****Mikanatsume4eva****for being the only one to review in chapter two and for those who faved and alerted.**

**Thank you for reading this far readers XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

* * *

Chapter 3: New home

I cried. Would people believe me if I say I would be happy to drown in food I'm facing right now? Probably not. Not when people around me are too image-conscious and constantly brag about etiquette. I've never been glad to eat in a 5-star restaurant in my whole effing life! Though it might just be me exaggerating things, as usual.

The horrifyingly long traffic was finally over, and Hotaru immediately ordered to drive us towards the nearest restaurant. Who cares if the food costs ten times the normal price? If it meant eating something at the moment, we, or I didn't care. We were too damn hungry to even notice.

I took a look at the dishes. Bouillabaisse, Whole Beef Wellington, Hotaru's high class crab brains and of course my favorite fried shrimp, a dozen of it too. If I wasn't eating right now, I'd have been drooling at the sight of this, as I had earlier.

If I'm going to live on my own starting today, I won't be able to eat something like these for a long while. That would be a shame but I have to mind my living expenses and save up just like normal person.

Once, I tried to eat something called bugger or was it bruger? And it tasted surprisingly good, the patties and bread. I ate about ten of it at the same time only to find myself in the bathroom with an upset stomach and remained there for a very long time. Takoyaki was also good; I can almost taste the delicious taste of squid in my mouth.

"Mikan, stop your drooling again, it's disgusting." Hotaru interrupted.

I immediately reached for the napkin and wiped my mouth.

"I wasn't drooling." I countered.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and continued eating her lunch. I studied the way she ate her crab brains. She ate it gracefully and it was beyond me how she could do that. Normally you'd be messy with yellowish brown spreading on your cheeks; hers didn't and thought she was probably too used to it. At the moment we were eating silently. I had enough manners not to devour my food in front of other people, as I was strictly taught. Despite saying things like wanting to be ordinary, I'm still self-conscious about how I eat; it's not like I can change where I came from anyway.

I finished and gulped my food before speaking.

"So, about the apartment…" I started.

"Already taken care of." Hotaru immediately answered.

"What!? When?"

"When you were too busy brooding in the car." She wiped her mouth with napkin and took something from her case.

"I'll give you a lift but I won't waste my time pulling you over at your job. Just follow the directions on this paper and don't get lost." She gave a warning look, handing a small paper. I looked over it and was confused.

"Geenley's C café? What do I do there?" I questioned, looking even more confused when she smirked.

"Serve customers, what else?" she raised her brow.

"Can't you be specific? Do I serve bruger in a bruger shop or something? Or maybe serve coffee since it does say 'café'?" I questioned again.

Hotaru sighed, seemingly tired of something. Was it something I said?

"Let's go." She stood and motioned for me to follow her. I frowned. Sometimes, I just don't get her.

We drove through some streets I haven't seen before and stopped in front of a nice homely looking house. The wooden fences were painted white and the house wasn't as big as our tree house but otherwise, still nice.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously. Were we visiting someone?

"Idiot, it's your apartment." She answered, clearly annoyed.

"It's a house." I stated.

"No. It's an apartment with two beds, a kitchen, a bathroom and a back garden." She gave me a look and I decided not to open my mouth.

"Just go in so I can go and do my work." Hotaru shrugged and waved her hand, motioning for me to go already. She gave me one final calculating look before hopping in her limo and driving wherever she wanted to go.

I looked at the supposedly apartment than house, according to Hotaru. I walked along the pathway towards the house and panicked a bit. Hotaru didn't give me the key, or did she? Shite. What if the door won't open and somebody spotted me and think I was a thief? I stood in front of the front door for a long while, contemplating whether the door would open or not. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a girl staring at me from the wooden gate.

I figured standing in the front door would more likely make me look suspicious than opening the door so I did. Thankfully, my worries were in vain and I walked through the door quite nicely, I might say.

I took in the details of the house (I decided to call it a house since Hotaru was probably messing with my head again.), it was plain, white colored walls and had few furnitures, perfect for living alone. I visited the bedroom first and unpacked my belongings, stopped half way and just laid down on the bed, relaxing for a few minutes. The room was tiny compared to my room back home but it helped when I was feeling too alone, meaning I felt alone in the world right now.

Who wouldn't in this situation? The people around me can't understand me and never tried, except for Hotaru of course. My grandpa who I adore so much, can't even sympathize with me. I tried and tried to explain to him, but he just wouldn't listen. And the worst was, I can't do anything about it. I didn't want to run away. I really didn't. I'm human and I can feel human emotions, just why wouldn't they understand? Did they think I was playing around? Maybe. But that's just plain rude and so disrespectful. My world was plain rude and disrespectful, just masked with beautiful dresses, things and words. Especially words. I was often looked down because I wasn't social enough, someone tried to take me down with words when I was in someone's birthday party but I was cleverer and won the unspoken challenge. I closed my eyes to clear the thoughts in my head and determinedly decided to look ahead in my new ordinary life, without my family. I wanted to cry out so much but held it in. I stood and patted my chest lightly. Whew!

I walked to the door and turned left to the kitchen, grabbed the glass when I spotted one and filled it with water then drank. I hadn't even noticed small eyes staring at me. I almost chocked when I saw a small child beside the table, holding an apple. He had grey hair and large brown eyes with a stoic face, much like Hotaru. He was adorable but I was confused as to why there was somebody, much less a child in my house.

I stood there, holding the glass and stared at the boy. The boy broke his eye contact and resumed what he was doing, which happened to be reaching the knife on the table. My eyes widened and I quickly put the glass on the sink and ran to the child, reached the knife before he did, he could have been hurt for Christ sake!

"What are you doing?" I almost shouted. I noticed his blank look and he eyed on the knife in my hands, also noticed the apple in his hands. He was trying to cut the apple? He should've said so.

Temporarily forgetting about how the child got in the house, I reached out towards the apple.

"Give it." I demanded, trying to help him with cutting.

His eyes suddenly shot up to meet mine and scowled, holding the apple close to himself.

I frowned. I tried to pry the apple away from his hand, not aware that I was holding the knife in my right hand.

"What the hell are you doing!" somebody said fiercely.

I was suddenly spun from behind when somebody grabbed my right hand, where the knife was. I saw two angry rubies, staring right into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and all I could think was how his angry features looked handsome.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was to your liking, leave a review if you've got time. It makes me feel a bit more happier^^ **

**Here's a little preview:**

_We were three people standing in an awkward silence in my new home. How did it come to this? My eyes involuntarily stared at the guy. He was shirtless and seemed to come out from bath. His raven hair was damp, his mesmerizing crimson eyes were mercilessly breath-taking. God, his body. His body was sculptured and hardened, still wet, with abs that I wanted to run my hands to, his lower body was covered with towel and I immediately flushed._

**I think this reveals too much -_-**


	4. Strangers Alert

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strangers Alert

"_What the hell are you doing!" somebody said fiercely._

_I was suddenly spun from behind when somebody grabbed my right hand, where the knife was. I saw two angry rubies, staring right into my eyes. My heart skipped a beat and all I could think was how his angry features looked so handsome._

For the time being, I was held by a guy who looks like a stud while I was holding a knife in my hand. I had a hard time concentrating about what was happening and suddenly, anger spread through my veins like no tomorrow.

"Who are you and what are you doing!?" I shouted. I was mystified as to why somebody just barged in here without any permission whatsoever. He gripped on my wrist more forcefully and his eyes looked obviously angry. I tried to free myself but he didn't budge.

"The question is, what were _you _doing?" His eyes seemed to glow as he shouted and his menacing aura was kind of scary, especially his glare, but I didn't back down. I was shocked when he shouted at me, that's for sure. How can he even shout at a lady? Didn't anybody tell him it was rude to yell at a girl?

"What!?" I asked, still shouting. I wanted to say something more but my mouth could only say much. I never encountered somebody like this and I 've certainly never felt this kind of anger before.

"You just pointed a KNIFE at my brother!" he said, pointing at the kid who seemed to be not bothered by any of this at all and just sat there comfortably while holding his precious apple.

I looked at him, confused. I looked at the kid and my hand, back and forth, until it finally hit me.

"Oh! Um, I wasn't….. I didn't..!" I stuttered. I couldn't finish my sentence. I wanted to say 'I wasn't doing anything to him!' but my mouth had other ideas, apparently.

Did he really think I'd stab a defenseless kid? Nobody would do that!

"Look, can you please calm down for minute or two? Just let me explain ok?" I finally said. I tried to get away from his grip and put the knife on the table, away from child reach. He really gripped and squeezed my hand hard. I can still feel the pain from my reddening wrist.

I sighed with relief when he did seem to calm down, though he was still suspicious. We stood there glaring at each other and I quickly explained.

"I saw the kid in the kitchen, reaching for the knife on the table and I figured he wanted to cut the apple-" I pointed the apple in the kid's hand. "and tried to help him. He didn't let go of the apple and then you came and accused me for something I did to help your little brother." I crossed my hands and waited for a response. I was well aware that the kid rolled his eyes but I didn't comment and ignored it.

He just raised his brow! What a nerve! I ought to send him to jail for trespassing on my house! I noted to myself.

He turned to the kid and asked.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked. The kid eyed me warily, as if I was still gonna try and take his apple. The kid just shrugged, but nodded in the end.

We were three people standing in an awkward silence in my new home. How did it come to this? My eyes involuntarily stared at the guy. He was shirtless and seemed to come out from bath. His raven hair was damp, his mesmerizing crimson eyes were mercilessly breath-taking. God, his body. His body was sculptured and hardened, still wet, with abs that I wanted to run my hands to, his lower body was covered with towel and I immediately flushed. I wasn't supposed to stare and gawk! I quickly regained myself and returned to my angry demeanor.

"Well? Don't you have something to say?" I demanded an apology, putting my hands on my hips and glaring at his smirking expression. I think he caught me checking him out.

"I don't have to say anything. I was right to take action; you might've stabbed him anyway." He said coolly, looking bored.

"WHAT?" I shouted again, stomping my feet angrily. How could he! He should be begging for my forgiveness! Instead he was standing there with his glorious body, looking smug and all. I was about to jump him and punch him in the face but stopped when I realized that that would cause me to look unfeminine and it would be his entire fault.

He looked at me and frowned.

"You should probably leave now." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the door, yanked me outside and closed it on my face.

"HEY! What the hell are doing you brute!" I banged the door, not stopping before it yanked open again.

"STOP BANGING THE DOOR AND GO TO YOUR OWN HOUSE, YOU CRAZY GIRL!" He shouted before closing the door again. I stood motionless, shocked. I can't believe this is happening!

"I'm not going anywhere if you don't open this door!" I banged again and stopped. What the hell is wrong with him? Should I go to the police to report all of this? I decided against the idea, I didn't even know where the police station is. I sat on the door side and thought of an idea. This would probably annoy her as hell but I don't have time to hesitate right now.

I searched my pockets for the phone and immediately contacted Hotaru. I was too angry to drool over my new phone and who cares.

"Hotaru? What's going on here? There's somebody intruding the house! And he just kicked me out!" I started frantically, my voice sounding panicky but nevertheless, still had anger.

"Right. Just go back there and tell him you're also living there." Hotaru said, irritated.

"Are you kidding me? He just threw me out! And I thought I was living here _alone_!?" I asked angrily, getting a bit panicked and antsy. I remembered Hotaru saying there were two beds in this house. But who would've thought there were a guy and a child residing here as well? I knew apartments had other residents. But this! This is too much! i stomped my foot and had been glaring at the stilled door for a while.

"Whatever. Solve it on your own." She hung up. I was lost for words. I was kicked out of my new home and my best friend wouldn't even help me. What was I supposed to do? Scream, kick the door open and kill somebody? Tempting, but I'll go straight down to jail, and all of my hard work would be all for nothing.

Shite.

Maybe I should test out my newly discovered skills, sneaking. This was undoubtedly a very bad idea, but I don't have a choice if I want to go inside. It's not exactly warm and fuzzy out here, in fact, it's very cold. The evening was just starting.

Thinking about the cold made me shiver and made me feel it down to my bones. I huffed heavily and took a moment before going into action.

* * *

**I'm not going to post the preview. maybe next time.**

**Anyone who can guess what happens? or can at least guess what is the title of chapter 5?**


	5. Misunderstanding

Chapter 5:

Right. So I decided to sneak inside. But here I am, worried that someone might see and say I was a burglar. I always knew I was too self-conscious to do impulsive things but hopefully my stubborn self would permit at least this for the sake of sleeping inside the warm, comfy house and comfy bed. It was only the start of the night, barely seven or eight but the freezing cold I was feeling left me more desperate to sneak inside the house. My only problem was how to get inside. I know perfectly well that infiltrating my new home would be dangerous - I could end up in jail if I wasn't careful enough but what choice do I have?

If I do get inside, I'd have to face the arrogant and seemingly egoist of a man, and hell, that would be too much of a torture. It hasn't even been a day since I left home but all this problems is making more and more stress for me. I wouldn't be surprised if I get insomnia one of these days. I should just suck up and ignore what people would think of me. It was my decision in the first place to run away from home and be free to do what I want.

My brain was working on a way to get inside the house, though I thought of an idea, I still think that kicking the door open and murdering someone can solve all of my problems, but I was sure that I'd never do that. No matter how I get mad at others, it wouldn't be at the point where I would actually kill…. hopefully.

I hugged myself. It was cold and I stood in the back garden. I was regretting wearing a thin green V-neck t-shirt, black pants that hugged my legs and sneakers because it really wasn't helping me with the cold I'm suffering right now, though I can at least thank my long wavy hair for covering most of my exposed neck and back.

I inhaled deeply, running a soothing pat on my chest.

First, I glanced around the house to see whether there were watchful eyes. I waited first when I saw a girl and a boy – probably a couple, before hurrying to the window, thank goodness it was dark or I would definitely be seen by people who were chatting miles away, far but close enough to let them know I was breaking through the house.

I was only half way to intruding the house when I felt eyes on me.

I froze. A shiver ran down my spine. Slowly, I looked behind my back.

"What are you doing?" an extremely calm and amused voice said.

The person behind me was staring at me, amused and smiling a bit. I couldn't see well in the dark but he was a 'he', obviously. His voice was princely unlike the bastard who kicked me out of my house, and his body was lean. I expect this guy to be popular, though I still can't figure out his face due to the darkness. I took a moment before speaking.

"It isn't what it looks like." I reasoned.

"Mind me when I'm saying this but climbing through a window at night would suspiciously look like thievery or am I wrong?" he questioned.

I bit my lip. There was no way I'd be able get out of this one. I'd be sent to jail and my grandpa would know where I was, reprimand me then my freedom would be out of my grasp! My eyes opened wide when I got too panicky and slipped from the window. I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful impact, but it never came. The only thing I noticed through my furiously pounding heart was warm hands that enveloped me into a tight hug.

When I snapped out of my stupor, I realized my current embarrassing position and shoved the guy who surprisingly saved me from the fall, causing me to fall on my bum.

I rubbed my bum and stood up muttering a small 'ow' then stood face to face with the guy.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, not because I attempted to go inside the house but because I shoved him when he was trying to help. I was aware of my reddening face but shrugged it off.

He raised his brow and crossed his arms.

"You do realize that breaking inside the house at night just because Natsume is your idol will earn your way down to jail, don't you?" he asked, suddenly turning serious.

I scanned my brain, looking for a possible way to understand what he was trying to say. The part where he asked about intruding the house, I understood. But the part where there was 'Natsume' and 'Idol' didn't sit well with me.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Weren't you going inside to get Natsume's 'toothbrush' thingies and possibly take advantage of him?" he asked and frowned, he was undoubtedly imagining the things he just said.

I blushed, understanding what he was trying to say. 'Natsume' guy was probably the arsehole who kicked me out and this person just thought I was his 'fangirl'. Yuck.

"For your information, I live here!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout but he was so convinced that I lusted after that, that jerk! How can I calm down?

"Listen, I know how you want to live with a handsome lad but you should consider the possibility of being jailed." He said, looking at me with pity.

I gaped at him, how could he misunderstand what I just said? I wanted to shout in anger so much that I actually crouched down to calm my nerves. What I heard next made me snap.

"Hey, don't cry! Don't worry I won't tell anybody about this and I'll tell Natsume to give his Toothbrush to you or something, I promise. I'll even let you shake hands with him!" he said frantically.

"FUCK! I SAID I LIVE HERE YOU MORON! I GOT KICKED OUT BY THAT SHITTY ASSHOLE AND NOW I'M TRYING TO FUCKING TRESSPASS IN MY OWN APARTMENT!" I shouted. I was breathing heavily, face flushed. I immediately clamped my hands in my mouth. I just swore! My grandpa would be hysterical if he heard me. That was so unfeminine of me! Oh my goodness. I think I'll be a laughing stock when I get home; I never ever want to swear, ever again!

I peeked at the guy and he was gaping, a bit shocked maybe. I looked away, embarrassed then took out my phone, ignoring the guy. I dialed Hotaru's number.

"Hotaru, please come here. 20 minutes. Bye." I said and hanged up the phone. I was awfully getting used to making a call then hanging up without hearing the other, but it can't be helped. Hotaru would refuse coming here if she had her say. She'll be in a bad mood when she gets here. I better be prepared.

I looked at the street, away from the house when the guy spoke to me.

"Erm, look, I'm sorry. I thought you were… you know," A small pause. "let's just go inside." He said. I frowned.

"How do you suppose we do that? I can't even go inside without going 'through the window'." I said high lighting my words.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before he waved his hand to say 'follow me'. And I did.

We circled the house until we got to the front door. I was about to protest when he motioned for me to shut up. I expected him to ring the bell, instead he grabbed the door knob and turned it. I was glowing red when I saw the door open. I hadn't exactly tried to open the door, or did I? Sure, I did bang it but never tried to open. How foolish was that? I feel like an idiot.

I muttered and frowned when I saw the guy smile at me.

Now that light was present. I could see that this guy was actually very handsome. His features were opposite of 'Natsume' guy, though not in a bad way. His face was screaming gentle, his eyes were cerulean blue, his hair were light blond, in other words, he was a typical handsome prince type. While the jerk was Bad boy handsome type, talk about ironic.

When we reached the living room, beside the kitchen, I took in the shocked expression of the jerk and smirked. He probably saw me smirk, because his brows furrowed. I smiled sweetly.

"Hey there." I said, smiling. Inside, I was ready to pounce on him and kill him, damn practicality and just bury him somewhere I wouldn't even remember. Unfortunately, I was too damn reasonable to do something stupid. I silently cursed myself.

"Ruka, why the hell is that crazy girl in here, you know what she's after." The jerk said calmly, raising one of his brows while staring accusingly at 'Ruka'. It hasn't even been a minute that we faced each other and my blood was already boiling, is that even possible? I shook my head and ignored the 'crazy' part the jerk just said.

"Did you even know that this-" 'Ruka' pointed at me. "'crazy girl' is going to live here?" he said raising his brow. When 'Natsume' deepened his frown, 'Ruka' explained further.

"And I don't even know the details. She even considered entering through the window and risk going to jail. I suggest you two talk things out. Oh, one last thing, she's not one of 'them'" He reasoned.

"Huh? What do you mean by them? The fangirls?" I interrupted.

When I saw 'Ruka' guy nod, I knew my face looked bewildered.

"What?" I shouted "What are 'fangirls' exactly? You refer them like a bunch of zombies from the movie in Walking Dead! You should be glad 'someone' even consider you an idol because all I can see is an egotistical, big-headed jerk face who's got nothing but his twisted personality problem!" I shouted, I faced the jerk half way I've talked.

Who wouldn't be mad? Fangirls are still.. girls! And I am a girl. I mean, what are we to them? Virus carrying maggots? I know I'm not one of 'them' but still, that's just mean.

"No one's asking for your opinion, crazy girl." The bastard replied, unaffected by my sudden outburst.

Crazy girl… is this my new nickname for the week? I hope not, because then, people would wonder why there was a corpse in the middle of the city. I'm not going to lose it. I'm not going to curse. Shite, I hope Hotaru can get here sooner.

* * *

**I didn't proof read or edit this chapter, well, maybe a bit. But I hope there were no errors. And I hope the readers liked this chapter. Next chapter is entitled "First Night".**

**Look, I know that I used up five or six chapters to story tell just one day worth of well, story, and I'm sorry. If you hadn't noticed, Mikan's day since she ran away in the first chapter is not yet over. I just wanted to remind everyone. People! Give me your opinions!**


	6. First Night part I

Chapter 6: First Night Part I

It had been approximately fifteen minutes after Ruka guy and I entered the house. During the time I've been waiting for Hotaru to arrive, I – or we had done nothing but bicker and throw insults at each other. When I say we, I meant me and the egotistical jerk who ungenerously kicked me out of the house the first time we ever met – not to mention, the first time I even set foot on my own new house. Thanks to him, I almost did something I never thought I'd do in my entire life – that is – breaking into my own home. I've never been so humiliated before, except for the one time when a girl 'accidentally' poured a glass of red wine in my white dress on my fifteenth birthday. If I didn't have enough sanity, I would have ruined the girl's dress by tearing it apart with my own hands. Thankfully, I did have enough sanity, maybe more than what I actually wanted.

Back to the topic, only five minutes more. And this hell would end. Hotaru would come and save me. I honestly never thought that twenty minutes could be this slow and aggravating.

The jerk and I were still arguing about how in the world he'd mistaken me as their categorized people like 'Them' and then kick me out without a proper explanation or reasoning. He claimed it was because he was annoyed and needed more space. That really made me mad. Who'd throw a person out of the house because they were annoyed? That made no sense!

I was practically shouting at the guy who's sitting comfortably at the couch with his irritating cool and seemingly unaffected features. He looked like he didn't care about whatever I threw at him, nonetheless, he still had a comeback kicking in my face.

"As much as I love to see you two argue, I think that's enough." Ruka interrupted. He was leaning on the wall, smirking and looking annoyingly amused. In all honesty, I would have been a sucker for Ruka and the egotistical jerk's good looks. Thankfully, all that crap didn't happen cause I would be regretting even thinking that they were drop dead gorgeous.

"Ruka right? I'd appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut and mind your own business. In case you haven't noticed, we're having a _very_ serious discussion here." I said irritably.

"Right… uh, how about talking about your situation? Properly?" he said, raising a brow.

Did he really think that 'talking things out properly' would solve _this _problem?

"Idiocy can't be cured Ruka. The crazy girl probably doesn't understand our language, or maybe she thinks she can live here with me. And we can't have that can we?" the Jerk snorted, turning his head questioningly at the child and smirked when the kid nodded.

I stomped my foot angrily and pointed at the duo. "This is why we can't have a 'proper' conversation." I muttered slowly, making sure that the others could hear me. I calmed myself down and tried to diminish my growing anger, much to my annoyance, my blood just seems to boil every time I see their faces.. Just why in the world did Hotaru make me move here? And where the heck was she anyway? I looked at my silver watch and looked at the time. She should be here any minute now.

"Anyway, you can't live here, find another place." The Jerk said.

I glared at his direction and fake smiled.

"Don't worry I won't live here. I'd get a virus called 'Conceited Personality Disorder' and I honestly don't see the point of living somewhere near you. You could have Herpes for all I care." I said sarcastically.

He looked angry.

Seriously angry.

"Crazy girl. I appreciate your concern but I don't have a disease, much less Herpes. You don't have to worry if you want my body that much." his voice contained so much malice that my anger immediately vanished and turned to fear, though I wouldn't let him see it. He was undoubtedly pissed off by the herpes thing.

"You really are conceited if you think I like you or your damned body. You should thank your mother and father for giving you your looks or nobody would even think of touching you or glance at you." I gave him a look of disgust and saw his jaw clench.

He stood up and walked towards me, his ruby eyes glowing as he glared at me. Slowly, he cornered me to the wall. His body pressed against mine, hands on either side of me.

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled.

"Well?" The Jerk cocked an eyebrow.

I didn't know what he was talking about. I was too preoccupied by the fact that muscled and hardened body was pressed to mine and I couldn't help but blush. I tried hard to NOT stare at his chest, his soft looking lips and to his fiery ruby eyes. I couldn't even think about how traitorous my mind was. For a moment all we did was stare at each other.

I eyed his lips. He looked good, I admit. I tiptoed and leaned to his face until the tip of my nose touched his, he closed his eyes.

And I slapped him.

Hard.

"Fuck you." I told him. I didn't have time to register what just happened because I immediately walked out towards the door.

What was that? If I didn't regain my senses the last few seconds, I would have kissed the hell out of him.

My God, what was wrong with me?

I vaguely heard laughter from the kitchen – probably Ruka – when I saw Hotaru standing in front of the door, about to ring the doorbell.

"You look like a tomato." Hotaru commented.

"No, I'm not." I told her. I didn't even notice my hands bolt up to cup my cheeks.

She looked at me for a long minute and frowned. She then shook me out of the way and walked inside the house. Immediately, I tried to stop her. Yep, I definitely _tried._

Ruka's laughter died when he saw Hotaru, his eyes widening. For a moment, all I could hear was a 'criek criek' from outside the window.

"Hotaru?" Ruka broke the silence.

"You know her?" I questioned him. I couldn't see my face but I was sure that confusion was pasted all over it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Jerk demanded an answer. His voice was hoarse and glared threateningly at Hotaru and me, well, mostly at me. I stared at him mockingly and crossed my arms. I know I still had a flushing face. Hell, I knew that my own feeling of embarrassment was still itching on my mind but who knows? Maybe they won't notice at all.

"Hyuuga. You haven't changed." Hotaru nonchalantly answered.

Hotaru and the Jerk stared at each other for a while, until Jerk face spoke.

"Neither have you, still doing whatever you want." He sarcastically said.

"Good to know you still have your sarcastic remarks." Hotaru said in a not-so-sarcastic tone.

The room suddenly grew quiet. The Jerk still continuously glared at us, thought now focused on Hotaru. What was happening here? They all know each other, it seems. Even my anger and embarrassment went somewhere far away. I'm too confused to say something, or maybe I still feel too awkward after what happened just moments ago.

"Erm…" Ruka started. "Can we all sit down first? I'm tired standing here." He then slowly made his way to the couch, facing Hotaru as if she might claw him if he were to let his guard down in her presence.

Awkward. This was the first word that popped out of my brain when we started sitting down the couch. Hotaru now had a cup of tea in her hands; she gave me a cup too, ignoring the other three who only stared. I would've appreciated it if the tea didn't pop out of nowhere and if it weren't this awkward. Ruka had been silently eying Hotaru. Probably contemplating whether he should speak up or not. The jerk was sitting in the far side of the couch beside his brother, looking bored and frowning – brooding – in the corner.

Really. This could go on forever if they don't speak up. And I've noticed since two minutes ago that I'm hungry again. If I'm not careful, this could turn into a hilarious show when my stomach starts to growl – which I hope wouldn't happen. I couldn't even relax and lean my back on the couch. Ruka and Hotaru was both beside me and it felt as if something horrible would happen if I moved a muscle. So in the end, I just kept sipping my tea.

Finally, the silence was broken when Hotaru finished her tea and grabbed her bag. She grasped a piece of paper and handed it the Jerk. The Jerk looked at Hotaru with suspicion but grabbed the paper anyway.

As he began to read it, Ruka stood up and approached him.

After a few minutes, the two finished reading. Ruka was near laughing and jerk face had a furious expression. Hotaru was just being herself – nonchalant.

Jerk face torn the paper into pieces and glared at Hotaru, who took her time sipping tea again.

"What the hell's the meaning of this?" Jerk face said through gritted teeth, clearly angry at something.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this chapter, jk. This is just part one. I've been too preoccupied by school and I hadn't had time to update. I know the chapter did not have a proper ending but I'll compensate in the 2****nd**** part of the chapter, I hope people weren't too annoyed, especially those who really waited for the update ( somebody has been harassing me about it, though I hope she wouldn't be too angry that I even mentioned her here). Anyway, hope you liked the story so far^^**

**Any complaints and suggestions are greatly appreciated….. Oh and I'm looking for a beta, one that's good in grammar and other things, if someone's interested pls PM me. Thanks^^**


	7. FIrst Night part II

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA.**

* * *

Chapter 6: First Night Part II

When Jerk face started yammering at Hotaru, my curiosity about what that paper had was at its peak.

"What was in that paper? And why is Ruka laughing while looking at me?" I spoke out loud, brows furrowing. The paper is really starting to bother me.

Just as Hotaru started to speak, Jerk face immediately interrupted her.

"You don't have to know." He threateningly began to speak.

He turned to Hotaru. "Where the hell did you get these papers? Don't tell me that old man told you about that nonsense and actually paid you for helping?" What the hell is this jerk talking about?

"As a matter of fact, yes he did. I don't see any problems at all." Hotaru raised her brow and got another paper from her bag. She pushed it towards me but the Jerk snatched it from her hands, tearing the paper apart.

"Hey!" I complained.

I was about to blabber when the Jerk actually glanced at me weirdly and turned to look at Hotaru. Seemingly, they were having a silent conversation about something. Too bad that something was killing me.

"Hotaru! What's on the paper he just ripped?" I stood up and ran towards Hotaru, kicking the Jerk's leg on the process.

He winced.

I continued to run.

I had to thank this small living room for having such small space.

Once I arrive in front of Hotaru, I immediately rummaged through her bag hoping that somehow she had copied at least a dozen of the paper the infuriating jerk had ripped twice. Unfortunately for me, the only thing I found inside her bag was a pair of panties – which Ruka blushed to seeing –, a small bottle of sports drink, two posters of exclusive crab brains with a sign '50% discount' below and other things I don't want to identify. Talk about random.

"Don't forget to put all of that back inside my bag. Otherwise I'll show off your lingerie in front of the neighborhood." Hotaru threatened.

I paled. I quickly put all her things back to her bag.

The 'lingerie' Hotaru was talking about was a mistake. Well, a mistake I don't ever want to remember.

It was the time when I accidentally day dreamed on the shopping mall that I forgot about my spoil-my-grandchild-to-the-core grandpa when I realized I had been staring at a _very_ revealing and _very_ embarrassing underwear that makes me blush to the bones. Before I knew it, I got it on my room and all of a sudden Hotaru had something on me when she found it deep inside my drawer. Thinking about it now, it really was my fault that Hotaru can do whatever she wants. Who could blame me anyway? Knowing her, she's not too fond of empty threats and my mind goes swimming into countless possibilities of humiliation and horrifying experiences.

Over twenty minutes, we discussed about all of our problems – living in the house, how the three…four knew each other, the paper (which Hotaru and the Jerk had kept exclusively silent about), and how we should work things out.

Apparently, Hotaru, Ruka, the jerk and his little brother had known each other since they were small, which I found disturbing because I thought Hotaru and I were always together… even now, also because she never mentioned any of their interactions with me. How should I say this…. I'm a bit sad to hear about it. Hotaru and I are the best of friends but I never imagined her to be secretive of her other friends.

In regards of living in the house with the jerk, Hotaru planned from the start that we should just live with it and 'argue with each other until we're dead' if that's what we need to stay in the same house.

"You should be thankful that I took the time and effort to make you two live together. You two can work and study at the same time without too much stress. Just work together for the sake of your rent if you two understand what I mean." Hotaru convinced, eating a delicious looking cake from who knows where. I've been hungry these past few minutes, and so, I stared.

"I don't live with crazy girls." The jerk suddenly said.

"I don't live with conceited egotistical guys." I retorted

"I like apples." The little kid said out loud. We all turned to look at him, and he looked at me with twinkling eyes.

No.

He can't possibly mean what I think he means right?

"I like apples." The kid repeated. I looked at him in horror.

"I guess that settles it then. Mikan can live here and cut apples for Yoichi." Hotaru stated. My eyes widened, mouthing her 'NO!'. "I'm sure Natsume doesn't have any problems with it either." She continued. When he didn't say a word, I looked at the Jerk. He was staring at his brother who's staring at me expectantly.

What a horrible time for the kid to realize I was going to cut the damned apple for him.

"First of all, No! I don't want to live here. Second, I hate this guy and this kid-" I pointed at the two who were busy ignoring me. "Besides, the jerk probably feels the same way." I encouraged.

Jerk face faced me. He looked at me suggesting and said something I don't want to hear.

"I could use a maid anyway, so why not? And Yoichi could use someone to cut apples for him."

Okay, now I'm mad. What the hell did he mean 'maid'? What am I? a man-servant exclusively for them? I clenched my hands hard. Really, it's a wonder why it's still not bleeding.

"Hotaru, please. Please don't do this to me. I can just live with you for a few days." I pleaded. I'm starting to lose my confidence in my persuading skills here.

Hotaru looked at me seriously, putting her cup on the table and leaned on my ear.

"Remember, 'Lin-ge-rie'" She softly whispered. And down I go. That's it I can't win. I'll have to die here 70 years too early and maybe then Hotaru would realize how much torment this can bring me. I started to think hard. Should—should I knock this people out and escape? Maybe return home for a while and ask for help? no that's too risky. Wh- what should I do?

My mind and eyes were practically swirling around. I didn't even notice that I was starting to fall down. The hard and painful fall I was expecting never came though. Somebody caught me but I couldn't make out who it was. It was probably Hotaru or maybe Ruka.

Ruka. Why was he so quiet when Hotaru came? He was practically killing himself, laughing when I slapped that Natsume jerk.

That was the last thing I remembered thinking when I fainted.

**This is the shortest chap I ever wrote. SOorryT^T **

**It's just that I feel so guilty, not writing anything for too long. I was off, enjoying myself playing Dragon Nest the whole week. Once again, I'm really very sorry. i'll try to at least make the next chap(not next part) 2k or 3k+, i promise XD.**

**Btw, there's still a third part in chapter 6 so please don't miss it. Here's a question. Why do you think Mikan fainted and collapsed?**

**Thank you for all who reviewed, followed and faved. I love you guys so much, I can cry bucketsT^T**


	8. First Night part III

**Chapter 6: First Night Part III**

Spaghetti.

Ham.

Fried chicken.

Wait. Is that fr-fried shrimp?

It had been a while since I found myself floating (more like flying) in this glittering world. Food was everywhere. Any dish I can think of were here floating all around me. I was probably dying right now. I'm in heaven!

The fried shrimps I just saw were ten times bigger than the others. What's more, it's my favorite food!

I tried swim through the air, trying to get to the seemingly shining-than-usual shrimps. Yep, I was practically doing some sort of ridiculous moves just to reach it. Ironically, it was just a meter further but I couldn't seem to grab it at any point. I was so hungry that I wanted to cry out.

'Sniff' 'Sniff'

This smell…. The Shrimps smell just got stronger! I have to grab a bite somehow.

I struggled to reach it. I tried everything. Until finally! I could hug it!

I was about to take a bite out of it when the shrimp and other foods suddenly disappeared and I felt myself fall.

"Hahahaha!" I heard laughter.

The stinging pain on my bum was making me tear up. Just how many times have I fell today? More importantly, where were my precious shrimps? I looked around me.

Huh? They're not here. W-where are they? A dream? But the smell was so real!

I looked around some more and from the looks of it, I just fell of the couch.

When I was about to tear up, I smelled it…. The smell moved to the left and so did I. To the right, I moved again

– a moment of silence –

….and I quickly got a bite!

I ate it.

I heard laughter again.

Laughter.

Still laughter.

And I immediately got mad. I turned and saw Ruka on his knees, banging the floor and laughing his butt off.

I glared at him but he didn't notice. Then I saw Hotaru with a fishing rod. What was she doing, carrying something like that here?

"What a pig." A voice I ultimately hate said. I turned my head sharply to look at the guy who just insulted me.

The nerve of this guy. Can't people get hungry when they want to? I should poison him when I get a chance, that would be a lesson he won't forget.

This time, I glared at the red-eyed jerk.

God, he was so full of himself… not that he doesn't have reason not to be… I slapped myself. Now's not the time to analyze good-looking people and their horrifying personalities!

"You should watch what you say in front of a lady. You're being rude." I said menacingly. I frankly don't have time to be arguing with this jerk. I have to eat or I'll never see another sunset of my life.

"Lady? A fish maybe. Even Ruka's laughing his ass off because of you. What type of lady jumps out of the couch when food was in front of her nose, not to mention, you literally were asleep." He retorted, smirking.

I gaped at him. What? Fish? Me?

I immediately turned red. Whatever anger I had earlier was gone. Only heightening embarrassment. I shrank in the corner.

"Wait. Doesn't that mean you're a fish lady?" he continued. I shrank even smaller. Why can't I just dig a hole and hide forever? I was really embarrassed, but that didn't mean he could make fun of me all night long.

He probably thought I'd take this silently. But not me.

"Shut up! Being a fish doesn't compare to a person with herpes!" I shouted. I just remembered that he didn't like the word 'herpes'.

Really, it's not like I mean those words but he was being mean! I have my pride too, especially concerning food!

I looked at him, peeking on his facial expression. He was angry again. His brows were furrowed and he gritted his teeth, his hands were even clenched.

"What the hell did you say?" He shouted. He stomped towards me and I remained still, glaring at him with the same intensity he had.

Right before he got closer in front of me, a smiling Ruka – who just recovered from the laughing festival – was already in front of me, covering for me.

"Now, now. I'm sure she was just joking Natsume. It's not like you actually have it. So calm down." He convinced. Somehow, the image I have of Ruka right now is something in the category of being the jerk's baby sitter. Well, of course I don't like Ruka either. He's been laughing at me all this time.

"And Mikan-san, you have to thank your savior you know." He continued. I stared at him, confused.

"Savior? What do you mean?" I questioned. I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. And how did he know my name? I don't remember introducing myself to them.

"Natsume caught you before you landed on the hard floor earlier when you fainted." He said, sighing in relief when the jerk finally cooled off.

I frowned. Saved me? More like saved me to kill me with his insults!

"I didn't ask him to catch me, so why should I thank him? He's not worth my thanks." I turned away, folding my hands on me chest. Right. I said that but I really should be thanking him. After all, I would have had a head ache if he just left me to fall -

"You're right. I shouldn't have caught you. Now germs are sticking in my arms." The jerk said, even dusting off 'something' on his arms and chest.

Or maybe not.

"Now that's all done and settled, I have to go." Hotaru said, walking away to the front door.

"Wait! Let's have dinner first! It's free!" The moment I said 'free' she bolted back and sat on the dining table.

"Let's have dinner now, shall we?" She offered, smiling sweetly – which I have to define really creepy, I'm not used to a smiling Hotaru.

I shivered. She was clearly in a very good mood.

We all looked at her, estranged by her behavior. Really, one would doubt that she's rich when they see her like this. As I said earlier today, for some sick reason, she's an insanely rich money grabber.

The second to sit down was the kid. He placed a fork on his right hand and waited.

Ruka and the Jerk sat down as well. That left me.

A slight pause.

"Does she even know how to cook?" The jerk asked out loud.

Sweat was tickling down my fore head. Now that he mentioned it, do I have to cook?

I blushed and told them honestly.

"I don't." I said barely audible but I knew they heard it.

I can't help it. I really don't know how to cook. Anna and other chefs always cooked for me at home. And the one time I tried to make pancakes, well, they were burnt and the stove exploded. How was it possible for the stove to explode when pancakes were the ones I was making was a mystery. The guards had to rush towards me. After all, they'd be the one getting it from my grandpa if I had been injured. After that, I wasn't allowed in the kitchen. Anna would pale if she saw me on the kitchen after that incident.

Hotaru had a strange gleam in her eyes. Slowly she turned her head towards the jerk – which made him startled and surprised – her eyes now unnaturally shining.

"Hyuuga. You cook." She ordered.

The jerk had sweat in his forehead.

"Don't order me around. Ruka, you go." He retaliated, slightly frowning.

Ruka jumped in surprise and looked at Hotaru. He paled when he saw her frown, looking at him like she was going to strangle him if he agreed. I instantly felt pity for him, even I would have to follow what she says when she's in that mood.

"S-sorry but I don't have any cooking talent and I still want to live." He nervously said, looking back and forth to the annoyed jerk and scary Hotaru.

"Nii-chan, I'm hungry." The kid suddenly said, tugging on his brother's shirt and looking at his brother expectantly. His eyes were unexpectedly pitiful. Ah, this kid is starting to appear adorable.

The jerk eyed his little brother and sighed a bit.

" I don't have a choice," He stated and stood up.

"You better hurry up. I still have work to do." Hotaru demanded.

The jerk's brow twitched but ignored Hotaru and continued cutting the vegetables. I wonder if he bought the vegetables earlier before I came here.

Speaking of Hotaru, she's really busy these days. A month ago, she suddenly told me that she couldn't come home with me. When I asked why, she told me that she had to take care of the company because her mother and father wanted to have a honeymoon in Paris. I was really surprised because uncle and aunty Imai had already married five times and had their honeymoon undoubtedly, five to seven times already.

Really, won't they be tired of going off somewhere every time? And I knew Hotaru was smart, insanely smart, but could she really handle a large company by herself? Miraculously, or should I say as expected, she single-handedly handled their company without any problems and even managed to increase their money by ten percent in just one month. She's a genius. Even her parents were amazed by her. Now, she had to help them in the company.

I sighed.

I don't know why my parents doesn't let me help them in managing our company – they claim it was because they wanted me to enjoy life until the very end – when I could have helped them in some way and make them rest for at least a bit.

I really envy Hotaru. She doesn't have to feel guilty about spending somebody else's money. Then again, I don't think she's the kind of person who does. She probably doesn't think much about it. Though it'd be a lie of I say I didn't miss her at all.

I was thinking so much that I didn't notice the table become uncomfortably silent.

I'm so tired. Today is probably the first day that I've been this tired. Whoever told me that being independent was the greatest achievement in the world?

Right. Me (-.-?).

Oh well, it's not like it's gonna be the end of the world and I still have to take responsibility in my actions after I get captured by my own grandpa. This is perfectly normal.

I closed my eyes. I was on the verge of dying and sleeping. If I sleep I probably wouldn't wake up ever again. Just like the movie I once saw. The boy fell asleep in the middle of a snowy mountain, after that he never woke up and eventually died. I'd probably end up like him. Too bad I never did have the time to correct my mistakes – that is running away – and never fulfill my wanted life.

'Sniff' 'Sniff'

My mouth suddenly watered. This smell. This smell is….. something.

Whatever this smell is, it's good! Too good. I raised my right arm to wipe my drool off.

My head quickly turned to face the back of the jerk.

Suddenly, why did his back seem so….., err, it- it's turning into one huge chicken. What the? It looks kind of delicious.

I was too busy hallucinating about a chicken that even I, myself didn't realize that I got up from my chair and walked towards the huge delicious looking chicken. I was even oblivious to the shocked and surprised look of the people sitting with me moments ago in the table.

I forgot the fact that the huge chicken was actually the jerk.

The chicken and the smell were so tempting that I actually bit it.

Yes people, I bit it. It was only after I did it and munched that the hypnotizing effect the smell had on me dissipated.

When I snapped out of my stupor, I realized that I actually, I repeat, _actually_ bit the jerk's right shoulder.

Silence.

Really long silence.

The moment I took a bite out of the jerk, he stiffened when I began munching it earlier.

Slowly I removed my mouth from his shoulder.

Red. All I can see is red. I flushed head to toe. How many times have I embarrassed myself in front of these people? To make matters worse, my stomach began to growl. I should probably add that it growled very loud, enough to let Hotaru, who was a meter away from me hear the noise.

Now, I was steaming.

I opened my mouth, tried to apologize but nothing came out. I closed it again and opened it once more.

"Sorry." I said very silently. My heart was pounding loudly. Eyes were stuck on the ground. I had yet to notice that the jerk hadn't moved.

Oh my god. This is the most awkward and most embarrassing time of my life!

I looked at the jerks back and I begged in my mind to at least make anyone say something.

I don't know what came over me to do all those things but I silently walked towards the table and took my seat once again. I couldn't even face the three people staring at me strangely.

"I didn't know you were this bold." Hotaru broke the silence.

If possible, I turned even more red and stuttered.

"N-no! Y-you're wrong! I-I didn't do it on purpose! He looked delicious and-" I stopped, realizing my own words. I grew even redder, I think I'm going to hyperventilate moments from now.

"I-I mean, he looked like a chicken and I just got off the chair and – and bit him." I tried desperately to reason.

Silence.

"I looked delicious huh?" an annoying voice said. He was still cooking. I was still steaming red. I couldn't see his face but I bet he was smirking.

"I said it was an accident!" I reasoned once again. Never in my whole life did I expect this to happen to me.

"Oh really?" he questioned.

I said nothing. There was nothing I can say. I was too overly embarrassed.

I looked at the three people in the table. Hotaru was looking strangely amused- probably enjoying the time of her life, watching me. Ruka was gaping red, he was really flushed. And the kid just stared at me.

"You know," the jerk started. "every one of 'them' tried several things to get my attention, so far, you did the most interesting one I can think of." He stated.

Then I gaped once again. 'them'. The fan girls. Is he trying to say that I wanted his disgusting attention?

"Are you saying that I wanted your stinking attention? I said I'm not one of 'Them'!" I shouted. I was still red from embarrassment but more than half the reason I'm fuming right now was because I was so mad I wanted to pull my hair out, though of course I wouldn't do that.

"Why else would you 'bite' me?" He said it in such a strange tone that it sent shivers down my spine.

"Drop dead you jerk!" I countered. This house is definitely bad for my health. It was only the first day! For goodness's sake! I admit that I do think he's a tad bit handsome but I would never do what I did if I could help it! God what was wrong with me? Why did I do that in the first place? Was it because I was hungry?

"Then you can't eat." The jerk suddenly said. He placed the plates in Hotaru, Ruka and the kid's front. While I didn't have anything.

Hotaru was acting so out of character. She was practically gulping down her meal.

Even Ruka and the kid.

My mouth watered.

I glared at the jerk. I was so hungry I wanted to cry. My eyes were stinging and I bit my lip. Let's forget about my stubbornness just for tonight, just after I eat.

I took one last look at Hotaru. She was eating so deliciously that I had no choice!

"I'm sorry. Please let me eat." I said in a very small voice.

The jerk smirked and leaned. "did you say something?…"

This jerk, he already heard me.

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" I shouted. And immediately, there was a plate in front of me.

When I took a bite, I was literally in heaven. It was simply _that_ delicious. Now I can understand why Hotaru wanted the jerk to cook.

One thing was for sure. I didn't regret lowering my pride a bit for this meal…. Maybe.

* * *

**Are they OC from what I originally made them out to be or what? I honestly think that their personalities are straying from what I wanted them to be especially Mikan and Natsume. But well, the funny factors are quite satisfying, or so I think. I hope everyone enjoyed. Please leave a review if you can and tell me what you think^^**

**Hunger can make people do crazy things huh?**

**Oh and the reason Mikan fainted was because she was hungry, obviously-.-**

**Just so you people know, I had to read my work all over again because I was confused about my writing style(result of reading too much novels and fanfics) before I could write this part of the chapter. It's also much longer than the others. **

**A million thanks for those who reviewed, faved and followed.**


	9. Strangely Comfortable

Chapter 7: Strangely Comfortable

I woke up feeling groggy.

Last night, I forgot to unpack my things and even forgot to take a shower.

I frowned.

I wasn't supposed to sleep right off after dinner.

I took a moment, sitting in the corner of my small bed. My head was aching just a bit.

As I remembered what happened last night, I slowly grew red. Last night was really, very embarrassing. Even if I wanted to forget about it, the impact of my actions was too big. If grandpa ever heard about it, he'd make me take mannerism class all over again. Who knew hunger can make a person do something so impossible? I honestly didn't know people can do what I did last night.

I shook my head, sighing.

I had to at least clear my head and think rationally today, else I'd do nothing but stay in the bed and cover myself with my blankets. Besides, thinking about my crushed pride and ego will definitely get to me in more ways than one.

Today was Sunday and I had to go to my job place. I smiled. Finally I can work normally like a 'normal' person. I didn't have to think about worthless, embarrassing moments today. Who knows what I have to do in my job.

I got up quickly and grabbed my towel. I had to rummage through my bag to get my towel, clothes and other things I needed for today. I tip-toed to the bathroom next to the door leading to the living room, I had to sneak a peek left and right, trying to see if somebody was already awake. God knows what would happen if I had to meet those two right now – I mean the jerk and his not-so-cute little brother.

After I stepped inside the bathroom, I sighed in relief. Come to think of it, I haven't really checked out everything including the bathroom yesterday.

I was impressed by the sight. Despite the small space, the bathroom had a decent tub and shower. Truthfully, I expected a bathroom full of moss, insects and smelly 'something'. I've heard rumors about normal bathrooms. They say it'd have a very large pot full of something slimy while an old lady would be holding a big spatula, the old lady would laugh maniacally as she stirs the big pot. Scary.

Thank the owner of this house for cleaning it regularly…. or maybe thank the older occupants of this house-apartment.

I was even more surprised to find the tub already full of hot water. As I dipped inside, I slowly relaxed my body and thought about last night.

Last night, I almost had nothing to sleep to – that means a bed – because of the jerk.

That stingy bastard.

_Flash back….._

_We were done eating. Hotaru sighed, looking really satisfied. Ruka was massaging his stomach, he probably ate too much. The kid was smiling, if you can even call his nonchalant face smiling. The jerk finished his meal without any expression at all._

_I've been contemplating about what did earlier – accidentally biting the jerk, embarrassing myself, apologizing for something I didn't even know what about….. ugh. I don't want to think about it. Aside from being flushed to death because of embarrassment, immediately apologizing because the jerk told me so was ten times more humiliating than what happened today. I didn't even mean what I did and why did I even comply, apologizing like that. Just what in the world was wrong with me?_

_I sighed._

_I still couldn't look Hotaru in the eye. Who could?_

_I barely noticed Hotaru glance at her watch. "I need to go, I still have something to do." She stated, looking at me._

"_Remember to wake up early tomorrow. Use the paper I gave you at lunch to go to Geenley's. And don't get lost." With that, she hurriedly walked out of the house. _

_I had to silently thank her. I wouldn't know what to do if she just left earlier, though the price of her staying was my horrible moment. _

_Just as I was going to walk off to my room, I vaguely noticed Ruka running after Hotaru after saying good bye. _

_As I stood up, I was stopped by the jerk._

"_Where are you going?" He asked. I should probably note that his voice wasn't exactly kind._

_I frowned. What does he want now?_

"_None of your business." I venomously answered. Hey, though I was embarrassed as hell, I was still angry. Maybe not just with the jerk but with myself as well. Also how dare he threaten me with food? Stupid jerk._

"_That's fine and all. Just where do you think you're going without cleaning up your plates?" he said, narrowing his eyes for a bit. He sounded a bit demanding. And what was he talking about? Clean up what?_

"_Just what are you talking about?" I asked, truthfully not knowing what he meant. I also narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, trying to appear annoyed._

_He pointed at the plates I used. "Clean this up." He simply ordered. Really, what is this guy trying to say? Isn't he supposed to do that? Thinking back at home, after eating I always leave it as I finish, so what was wrong with leaving the dishes here?_

"_You're the guy. Why don't you include my plates? It's not my job to do any washing." I said, confused. He must be growing angry since he glared, and I didn't even know why._

"_Don't you have any manners? You used it so you clean up. That's common sense." He said impatiently. I blushed at the word manners. At home, what other people always say are 'doing this and that, don't do this and that' it was always about manners and etiquette, after hearing those, I thought I had already mastered what were the 'do's' and 'don'ts', though I didn't really want to remember what happened earlier- the embarrassing _incident_. So what the hell was this guy talking about?_

"_Common sense? I never heard of something like that." I reasoned. Wanting to drop the subject, I slowly stalked away to my room._

"_You know, my brother was sleeping on the other room so maybe you should just sleep on the couch." He suddenly said. I stiffened as I realized what he just said, thenI felt myself get angry._

"_Excuse me? Are you threatening me? Again?" I menacingly asked. How dare this guy! First he threatened me with food, now he just threatened me with a comfortable room!_

"_Do you really have to ask?" he paused, raising his brow."I'll consider it if you clean this up." He suggested, pointing at my plates. The nerve of this guy._

"_Did somebody ever tell you that you're worse than a sadistic bastard?" I sarcastically asked. Even though I was still annoyed by this guy, I grabbed the dishes and put it on the sink. Despite my anger, I didn't drop the plates harshly._

"_Only you." He neutrally answered. God, this jerk is confusing. First he talks to me like I'm some kind of a clueless kid, and now he's talking to me normally (at least, by his standards)._

_Flashback end…._

Just thinking about how things happened last night, I immediately cringed in annoyance. I knew that I lived a relatively sheltered life(maybe a little too _ sheltered_) but I'd never thought that even with all the lessons I had in that kind of environment, I would still be lacking in common sense and mannerism. I mean, people couldn't have lived _that _differently than I had right? I didn't know the answer to my question but one thing was clear, I would never ever let that stupid guy make fun of me ever again. I'd do whatever it takes to live my short-lived normal life to the fullest.

The moment I decided that I had enough of the warm, cozy water in the tub; I stood up and grabbed the soap. Now that I think about, I thought I heard something dangerously close to sounding like a knock on the door earlier. I shrugged. It was probably nothing but my imagination.

When I was done washing off the soap, I lazily grabbed the towel and dried myself. If I were to continue moving at this pace, I'd probably be late for work – soon-to-be work. And so, I quickly covered myself with the towel and went out of the bath only to bump into something – rather someone and found myself rubbing my bum trying to get rid of the stinging pain.

"Ow!" I cried. When I looked up, I saw the red-eyed jerk, casually leaning his elbow on the wall next to the bathroom door.

"What in the world were you doing out here!" I shouted, half annoyed. How many times have I dropped on my bum? Just yesterday I think I fell two or three times and now I fell, so early in the morning! This is definitely on purpose. Just what in the world have I done to get my butt punished like this?

When the jerk didn't speak, I looked at him once again. He was frowning and crossing his arms. He looked angry, not that it surprised me. I was awfully getting used to see his grumpy face every minute, and it's only the second day I met him. Talk about a brooding monkey.

"What do you want?" I asked in a neutral voice, slowly standing up and dusting my towel. I didn't want to start my day frowning and go around having a bad mood.

I didn't even remember that I needed to avoid the jerk and his brother because I decided that meeting them in the morning would be gruesomely awkward and ultimately embarrassing because of last night.

The jerk looked really annoyed but he glared at me and proceeded to the bathroom without saying a single word.

He is weird. The least he could have done was apologize for bumping me.

For a minute, I stared at the roughly closed bathroom door and walked towards my room without any delay.

I quickly changed into a pink-black striped blouse, denim pants and my converse shoes, which I wore yesterday. I tied my hair to a low twin tail and grabbed my brown sling bag. I wore my silver watch. It was still seven thirty; I have to get to Geenleys in eight. Maybe I could order something there before going to work.

As I ran towards the front door, I glimpsed something on the kitchen and I quickly halted.

The kid was already there, sitting on the chair and eating his loaf. I really wasn't surprised to see him eating on the table. What surprised me was the third plate, which contained one loaf, a hotdog and a sunny side up.

Did that guy actually include a meal for me?

I crossed the idea that maybe he eats two sets of breakfast every morning. He'd be fat if that was the case. I mean, I know he's not fat. He's got a six pack abs for Christ's sake!

I was just standing there, staring and dumbstruck by the idea that the jerk wasn't actually a genuine jerk.

"Get out of my way." Somebody suddenly said as I stood at the door towards the kitchen, gaping a bit.

Instinctively, I stepped out of the way and the jerk walked right towards the table.

Did I mention that he only wore a towel? Almost instantly, I grew red and thoughts about how a guy walks right in front of a girl wearing nothing but a towel…. ugh was this guy _that_ confident about his body or what? Doesn't he know what the word 'shame' meant?

Suddenly, he took a look at me and raised his right brow.

"What are you still doing there?" he asked. I was confused, but nevertheless, immediately sat down. Did this mean that I had to eat with them every morning? Considering what happened last night, I thought this jerk was actually mad at me- like I was. Didn't he hate me or something? But why was he including me in their meals?

I didn't know what I felt about all this but I certainly feel as if my day got brighter all of a sudden. Am I going crazy, or just feeling sick?

Since either of the brothers spoke, I also began to eat the meal – _my_ meal. We were silent throughout the breakfast and it felt really comfortable. I mean, I expected it to be awkward but this was really unexpected….

Immediately, I remembered the times when I ate alone at home. The absurdly long table at the dining room was adding to the lonely feeling I'd been feeling every time I ate breakfast, lunch and dinner at home. My mother, father and grandpa were seldom always there – maybe the exemption of my grandpa, always coming home every Sundays and Wednesdays. I knew that handling a large company such as ours was a really difficult job, hell knows how difficult it is to maintain wealth such as ours, but my mom and dad were always at the side of their work. This was one of the many reasons I wanted so bad to at least help them with the company. In the end I couldn't do anything anyway.

I haven't realized that I stopped eating – that is – until the kid spoke up.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked his brother, looking up and munching his hotdog at the same time. He didn't even bother to whisper. At the same time, the jerk had been frowning, looking at his younger brother.

"Dunno…. Stop that." The jerk answered and glared at his younger brother, he picked the hotdog from his little brother's mouth and put it back to his brother's plate.

"Sorry." The kid apologized and immediately picked up the hotdog, stubbornly putting it back to his mouth, munching.

As I saw the brotherly scene, I couldn't help but think they were a little cute. I smiled and continued munching my food. Maybe living here with these two wasn't such a bad idea after all. I smiled.

Suddenly, I remembered what happened last night. I remember Ruka saying that the jerk saved me and also remember being the actual ingrate. I frowned at the memory.

Slowly, I looked at the jerk. I contemplated saying something, anything. Then I dismissed all my hesitations.

"Um…." I started. The jerk stopped lecturing his brother and looked at me, raising a brow.

"What?" he questioned.

I took a deep breath and looked at him in the eyes.

"About last night, thank you for catching me when I fainted." I quickly said, blushing faintly enough for them not to notice.

We were silent for a while – except the little kid who munched his hotdog without much care in the world. I was expecting him to at least say 'You're welcome' or something. But as it turned out, he said something completely unexpected.

"I didn't regret saving you. After all, I had a great show last night." He declared. His annoying smirk was pissing me off, although I had to blush when he said 'a great show'.

Stupid! It's not like I 'performed' just to amuse an annoying person like you!

I thank him and this is what I get?

"Forget about last night and my apology. I was right, you're not worth the thanks." I clenched my fist, showing my anger instead of my embarrassment. After that, we didn't say a word.

When I finished eating the deliciously made breakfast ( I noticed earlier when I was busy brooding about the facts back at home), I remembered what the jerk had said last night and picked up my plates, putting it on the sink.

Apparently, the jerk was surprised when I cleaned up the dishes. Without meaning to, I slightly smiled triumphantly.

I was tempted to ask him 'What?' sarcastically but shrugged it off since I had to go, and I mean now.

The moment I stepped outside, I immediately didn't know what to do.

What did Hotaru say last night? Wasn't it about a map or something? I ran back inside the house, startling the two brothers. I grabbed the paper Hotaru gave me last night on my room and ran back out of the house. I couldn't care less about what the jerk and his brother were thinking about my sudden panic, because I still needed to run to my work place. Good thing it was near the house apartment.

While running left and right (I had always been good with maps since I was a kid, though Hotaru doesn't think so…), I recognized the streets and realized that our school was just in the corner near the house and my workplace. They were actually pretty close to each other…..

How in the world didn't I notice this earlier?

…

…

Whatever. I should be thankful for this since I didn't have money for a taxi and it's not like I could still ride my own limo and walk out of it like nothing happened. Did this area even have any taxi?

The neighborhood wasn't all that bad either. It's just that I didn't notice because I immediately get on my limo and heads home.

Home….

Truthfully, I already miss doing my daily exercise on a day like this, doing my home works and study with my snacks beside me on my room, doing my regular shopping on Sundays and most especially, resting at home. I could weep and slam my head on a nearby wall or something but I doubt I'd want to go back or regret running away from home. Probably, the most important thing for me right now would be concentrating on making my life as enjoyable as possible with life most people have. This feeling of freedom is somewhat surprisingly refreshing.

It's almost as if I could breathe for the first time in my life.

* * *

**This chap was actually finished sometime ago but I could only update the story now. For that, I'm really very sorry.**

**I've also got a favor to ask to those who has time for this. **

**Can somebody please tell me about what you think is Mikan's personality so far in this story? **

**The reason for this is because I already decided what personality Mikan 'Should have' and 'Shouldn't have' but I keep thinking that I might be straying from what I originally want to make her out to be.**

**I'm sincerely hoping for someone to answer my question. T^T**

**Also thank you for everyone who read, reviewed, faved and followed the story. You guys are awesome! XD**


End file.
